The Prison Chronicles
by SpySkater
Summary: What did D.L. do in jail? D.L.centric
1. The Arrest

It was one in the morning. Where D.L. and Niki Hawkins lived, all was quiet. Niki slept peacefully, her hand resting on her husband's chest and head on his arm. D.L. held her tightly against him.

D.L. was an African-American male. He was wiry and tall, about 6'1". He was also bald. His wife, Niki, was his total opposite. She was Caucasian with medium-length blonde hair. She was 5 inches shorter than D.L., making her about 5'8". Their ten year-old son, Micah, slept in his own room. He was a mix of his parents. He had dark, curly, brown hair. He was about 4'11".

The three slept serenely in their home out in Primm. Until they heard a crash from the front of the house.

D.L.'s eyes snapped open, as did Niki's. D.L. sat up, Niki's hand still on his chest.

"What was that?" Niki asked.

"I don't know. I'm gonna find out." D.L. got out of bed.

"I'm going with you."

"No! Stay here."

"D.L.-"

"Niki! For once, listen to me." Niki nodded. D.L. kissed her forehead and walked to the front of the house. Standing there were the cops. "I hope you plan on fixing that." The front door had been knocked down.

"Darryl Hawkins?" asked one of the officers.

"Yeah. Who's askin'?" One officer came behind him and cuffed him.

"You're under arrest for theft."

"Theft? What I steal?"

"$2 million."

"I'm innocent. I didn't steal anything." D.L. said.

"That's not what we heard, pal."

"Baby, what's going on?" D.L. looked behind him. Niki had walked in to find her husband handcuffed. She looked worried. "D.L., what'd you do?"

"Nothing." D.L. said, astonished at his wife.

"He's been accused of stealing $2 million and murder." said an officer.

"Murder, too? Who'd I kill?" D.L. asked.

"Alexander Henderson, Brian Smith, Taylor Martinez."

"My crew?" D.L. turned to Niki. "Nik, I didn't do it. I swear to God, I didn't." He stepped forward, the cops still holding him firmly. Niki stepped back. "Niki?" She kept walking backwards, until she felt a small body behind her. She turned to find Micah.

"What's going on?" asked the boy. "Dad?" He knew what was going on. He was a kid genius for Christ's sake.

"Micah- Can I talk to my son?" D.L. said. The cops let D.L. go and D.L. squatted down to talk to his son. "Micah, be good. OK? Be the man of the house and take care of your mom. Can you do that for me?" Micah nodded, tears in his eyes. D.L. stood up and went to kiss Niki. She turned away. D.L. was saddened by this.

The cops forced D.L. into the car. Niki and Micah watched. Micah tried to run to his father, but Niki pulled him to her. She locked eyes with her husband one last time before she and Micah watched the cop car take away her husband.


	2. Interrogation

D.L. sat in the typical orange prison jumpsuit in the interrogation room. He was still handcuffed. An interrogator stood in front of him. D.L.'s record sat on the table in front of him, along with pictures of his old crew and Niki, Micah, and him.

"We both know what went down here, so let's make this quick and easy. You recognize _these_ guys?" the interrogator asked. He pointed to the picture of D.L.'s crew.

D.L. sat up straight. He wasn't going to show fear. Not that he was afraid, but he wasn't going to give the cops and interrogator the satisfaction of seeing the stereotypical convict. Although, D.L. wasn't a convict. Anymore.

"You know I do. But I _don't_ hang with that crowd anymore. They're a _bad influence_." D.L. said. He was being honest.

"Yeah, well, they 'influenced' a sports book in _Primm_ a few days ago. Took two million dollars. Killed a guard in _cold blood_."

"I don't know anything about that."

"Then why did they find the _gun_ at your place that matched the _bullet_ in this poor stiff's _chest_?" D.L. was silent. "_Well_?" D.L. didn't know who framed him. Or why. But he had to find out. "I get it. You're strapped for cash, trying to keep your _family_ happy." **_He doesn't know the first thing about my family_**, D.L. thought.

The interrogator took the picture of D.L. with his family and looked at it. "'Course, if I had a wife that looked like _that_, I know a few ways I could keep her happy." Lust filled the interrogator's eyes.

D.L. was livid. He stood up and ran toward the interrogator. Magically, his hands came out of their cuffs.

D.L. banged the interrogator against the wall, collar in hands.

"Don't ever talk about my wife like that again!" Two guards pointed their guns at D.L.'s back. He let go of the interrogator and looked at the guards. The interrogator rubbed his neck.

"Nifty trick, Houdini. Let's see if you can slip so easily out of the robbery/murder rap." The interrogator left, leaving D.L. alone with the guards in the interrogation room. One guard cuffed him. **_Great, back in cuffs_**, D.L. thought, **_But how'd I get out of the first pair. What's happening to me?_**

**A/N: For those of you who don't know where Primm is, it's 40 minutes away from Las Vegas. Please review. I like to know what you think.**


	3. Sanity

D.L. wrapped the ripped piece of sheet around his hand. He had to figure out how this ability worked. He had to get out. 

He punched the walls with ferocity. His cellmate, Miguel, sat on his bed and watched. He found it completely retarded.

"What are you doing?" Miguel asked.

"Nothing." D.L. lied.

"OK. Don't look like nothin' to me."

"Yeah, well, it is." D.L. continued to punch the wall. He had to get out of there. He couldn't just leave his family like that.

"Free time, gentlemen." said a guard, unlocking their cell.

"Come on, D.L. They're letting us use computers." Miguel said. D.L. sighed. He had all night to do this. He followed Miguel around the prison grounds. They reached the library and looked around. Many of the men were standing around one computer, cheering. "Let's check it out." D.L. shrugged and walked over to the computer. They were watching some woman strip. D.L. chuckled. He needed some type of entertainment. He sat and watched with a smug grin until he caught sight of the woman's face. His eyes widened. He moved through the crowd and closed the window.

"What the hell?" one guy shouted. They all looked at D.L.

"What's your problem?" the man at the keyboard asked. He stood up. He was shorter than D.L. and much bigger in width.

"Nothing." D.L. said. "I just don't think we should watch that." He tried to walk away. The man grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around.

"Why? You gay or something?"

"No. I'm not. I've got a wife and son at home. Now, if you'll excuse me." D.L. turned again. The man shoved him. D.L. turned. "What the hell?" The man punched him in the face. D.L. touched his lip. It was bleeding. He stood straight up and punched the guy back with all his might. The man fell over. D.L. kicked him in his side. The rest of the prisoners tried to instigate the fight. Most of them opposing D.L. The man grabbed D.L.'s leg and pulled him down. D.L. climbed on top of him and began to punch him incessantly. Finally two guards came and pulled D.L. off of the man.

"Solitary confinement. For both of you. 24 hours." one of the guards said.

"What?! I didn't start it." D.L. said.

"That's too bad. You finished it."

------------------------------

D.L. sat in the cell surrounded by concrete walls. He was so mad. How could she, he thought. He tried to punch the wall, but his hand went right through it. He stared at it as the wall around it seemed to liquefy. At least it looked that way.

He gave a small smile. This is how he did it. He pulled his hand back out and tried again. His hand hit the concrete. He frowned and sighed. He leaned against the wall.

"How does this work?" he whispered to himself.

------------------------------

D.L. lied on his crummy cot as soon as he got into his cell. He snatched the picture of his family off the wall.

"What was that about yesterday?" Miguel asked.

"What?" D.L. asked.

"You? Beating up that guy?"

"He started it."

"You provoked him. He closed the internet window. Why'd you do that?"

"That was my wife!" D.L. said. He couldn't believe she'd gotten a job as a webcam stripper. He hadn't been in jail for two weeks and she was a stripper with a website. Did Micah know? And if he didn't, where was he while she was doing this 'job'? Who was watching? Why had she chosen this job? Anger radiated inside him as each new question came to mind.

"No way, man. That had to have had some type of special effects or something done to it. No woman looks like that." D.L. showed Miguel the picture. "Damn! Don't take this offensively, but your wife is hot."

"Watch it."

"I'm just saying. For the record." The two were silent. "Get over her."

"What?"

"Get over her. She's probably gotten over you."

"No. I could never do that. I love her too much."

"Well, obviously she's over you. Especially the way she was moving."

Please, you haven't seen anything and you never will, D.L. thought.

"She hasn't. I know she hasn't."

"Yeah. OK. You keep believin' that. But when you get home, there will probably be another man on your side of the bed." D.L. shook his head. Niki would never do that. Would she?

"Lights out, men." a guard called. The lights went out and D.L. got as comfortable as he could get. He faced the wall, pinning the picture back up.

He began thinking about home. He missed waking up to Niki's face. Her body snuggled up to his body. To hear her rhythmic breathing as she slept. To watch her facial expressions change as she dreamed. How she'd wake up and get out of bed, against his protest. Niki would always ask his opinion on the outfit. Like he cared; she looked good in anything. And nothing. She'd get dressed and D.L. would watch. Before she'd put on her shirt, she'd always call him a pervert. He'd always respond with "I have the right to watch my wife get dressed." She'd always smile at him and finish getting ready.

Then there was Micah, who either ran into their room and jump in bed between them or he'd come to the kitchen while Niki made breakfast. No matter what he did though, he always had a comic in hand, whether it was 9th Wonder or Superman. Niki and D.L. always had to remember Micah was like every other child, even though he was a child prodigy.

D.L. lay in bed reveling in these memories. The only things keeping him sane.


End file.
